Not so bad
by Ember Belli
Summary: Fiona Sheffield is Maxwell Sheffield's middle child. When Fran Fine shows up as the new nanny, Fiona get's suspicious. As soon as she begins to know Fran, something awful happens to Fran, leaving Fiona, Fran's only hope for survival. Fiona is my OC!
1. The Nanny

**Hello there! I just wanted to tell m readers that I just began to watch The Nanny, so I don't know the Sheffield's full history. I absolutely love the show, and when I heard about what happened to Fran Dresher those many years ago, I cried, I really did. Ok, so in this one, I added a character of my own, she's the middle child. Fiona is her name. Please forgive me for any mistakes, I'm only fourteen. Anyway, it's about how Fiona learns to be happy and find her inner courage. Note: Fiona will find her courage through something that happens to Fran! I upped the kid's ages, too, by the way. **

.

It was around noon, and I was in my room reading a romance novel, when I heard the doorbell ring. I stopped reading, and looked at my bedroom door for a minute. It rang again. It took me a moment to realize that our family butler, Niles, who normally answers the door, was shopping, and that my father was too busy writing a script for one of his new plays to even consider bothering to answer the door. That left it to me, the one and only Fiona Sheffield. The fourteen- year- old who reads too much, and who is way too mature for her age. I quickly pounced off of my bed, and bolted downstairs. As I approached the front door, I could see the shadow of big hair behind it.

I opened it slowly. It was a woman. A woman whom I did not recognize.

"Can I help you?" I asked her.

The woman blinked her big, brown eyes. "Is Mistuh Sheffield here?" she asked sweetly.

I looked her up and down; head to toe. She was a rather pretty woman, with bushy, curly, brown hair and bright red lipstick. She seemed descent enough. "Yes, come in, come in." She walked slowly in; it took me a second to realize that she had a suitcase on wheels in her grasp. She entered out mansion, looking around as if she had seen the place before. She stopped before the couch. Did she possibly know my father?

"I'm sorry, what was your name again?" I asked, trying to sound as fancy as I could.

"I'm dearly sorry. I'm Fran Fine, you're father called me about a job," she explained.

I quirked an eyebrow in her direction. Her voice was nasally but, it was kind of sweet. "Please excuse me, Miss Fine, while I go fetch my father," I said, walking from the living room. I quickly ran to my father's office, where I could hear his voice from behind the door. I did not bother knocking, I just barged right in. Just as I skidded to a stop before my father's desk, his big-mouthed business partner, C.C. Babcock, began to yell things at me.

"GET OUT OF HERE, MATILDA!" she yelled.

I turned to her. "C.C., how many times do I have to tell you, IT"S FIONA?" I ignored her flabbergasted look, and turned to my father. "Daddy, there is a woman here to see you."

"A woman?" my father asked.

"A WOMAN?" C.C. asked in disgust.

Ignoring that ignorant blond behind me, I gave my father a look of recognition. "Her name is Miss Fine. She says you called her about a job," I explained.

My father sprang from his chair, and clapped his hands together. "Oh, yes, she's finally here."

So we all followed him into the living room. He immediately shook hands with the woman, and introduced her to all of us. When he introduced me, personally, Miss Fine complimented on the lovely greeting I had given her. At first, I thought she was being sarcastic but, the smile on her face said otherwise.

"Fiona, Miss Fine is your new nanny," my father announced.

I gasped. C.C. approached Miss Fine.

"Lovely to meet you, Nanny Fine, I'm C.C. Babcock. It's so good to have someone here, to be able to teach the children some manners," she said, scowling evilly at me.

"C.C., please," my father warned. He turned to Miss Fine. "I'm so glad that you could come on board so early. Please, forgive C.C., she hasn't gotten used to the fact that I have two teenagers. Well, I have three other children, Maggie, Briton, and Gracie. You'll meet them later, they all went somewhere with Niles, he's the butler."

Miss Fine smiled in my direction. I admired her big, brown eyes.

"Why did you not tag along with your siblings?" she asked me.

I shrugged. "I guess I didn't want to," I replied. "Besides, I had some homework to finish."

"A good student, I like it," she bragged. She turned t my father. "What a lovely girl you have here." She turned toward me again. "Fiona, I hope we can be best friends."

I smiled, and just nodded. _Sure, Miss Fine, after about a million years. _

Later, my father introduced Miss Fine to Maggie, Gracie, and Briton. My brother and sisters all seemed to grow very fond of her over the next few weeks. Niles rather liked her; he found out that he wasn't the only one who liked to talk smack about C.C. I, however, was very suspicious of Miss Fine. She strode around my house, with a look upon her face that looked like that of a burglar.

"Daddy, how could you hire a nanny behind our backs, when you know that Maggie and I are perfectly old enough to look after Gracie and Briton?" I asked my father, about two weeks after Miss Fine's arrival. I wasn't as used to calling her "Fran" as the others yet. I noticed that Miss Fine did everything she could to make me happy; even though I pretended to be happy around her.

"Fiona, darling, you know I love you but, I'm afraid that Gracie and Briton need an adult mother figure around," he explained.

And with that, I stormed from his office.


	2. Breakfast and Piano

A few weeks later, I still was convinced that Fran was something my father didn't see her as. Though, her beautiful looks were ravishing, I knew that she was absolutely hiding something, something immense; and her friend, Val, wasn't making things any better. That woman scared me, even worse than C.C. did, and that's bad. Not even the scariest film in the world could scare me as much as C.C. or Val did.

I sat at the breakfast table, relentlessly chewing upon my granola crunch cereal. Niles stood behind me at the stove, scrubbing the greasy pots from last night's dinner; we had steak tips in a Portobello sauce. My father had got up at three a.m. to work on his current script; I heard him scramble past my room and down the stairs. I had no idea where Fran was, and I didn't care.

I sighed, as I put my chin in my palm, and laid my elbow on the table.

"What's wrong, Fiona?" Niles asked from behind me.

"Niles, do you find anything suspicious about Fran?" I asked.

Niles chuckled under his British breath. "Miss Fine is perfectly fine. Get it, Miss Fine is fine?" he asked.

I giggled a bit at his bad attempt at a descent joke. It was so bad it made me laugh. "No, I'm serious, Niles."

"Let me tell you something, Fiona. There is nothing suspicious about the nanny. I rather like her. Now, when you mention 'suspicious' and 'Ms. Babcock' in the same sentence, you might actually be getting somewhere," he said. "I wonder sometimes if Ms. Babcock wears a lot of makeup to cover her actually- green skin."

I chuckled at that. "Perhaps Ms. Babcock fly's to the theater on her official Oz broomstick," I replied.

Niles laughed a bit harder. "Now, that wouldn't surprise me at all."

I laughed as I shoved a huge bite of cereal in my mouth, just as Fran walked through the door. She looked awful, her hair was matted and her eye liner was smeared. This sight made me want to crack up.

I decided to be so happy; it would make her despise the morning.

"Good morning, Fran," I greeted happily.

She still managed to form a smile. "Good morning, Fiona," she said. "Niles, what's for breakfast?"

"What would you like, Miss Fine?" Niles asked.

Fran took a good look at my granola cereal.

"Can I have some granola cereal and coffee, Niles?" she asked sweetly.

Fran sat next to me at the small kitchen table, and Niles brought her a bowl of granola cereal and a cup of coffee. She began eating happily.

_She eats like a pig, an yet she's so skinny_, I thought, looking down at my size- seven waistline. I was skinny enough but, Fran, I considered her a bit too skinny.

Gracie strode silently into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes. She yawned. "Good morning, Fiona. Good morning, Fran." She got a bowl of granola cereal, and just as I got up to wash my bowl, she sat in my seat. "Thanks for the warm seat, sissy," she thanked me.

"You're welcome," I said as I began walking toward the exit.

"Wait, where are you going?" Fran asked me, in a crying child kind of way. Drat! Her and her nasally voice had stopped me.

"I'm going to take a shower, and then, I have to practice piano," I replied sweetly.

Fran scoffed happily. "I never knew you could play!"

"Yeah, kind of a hidden talent of mine, I guess," I admitted, lowering my head. "Anyway, what are you going today, Fran?"

"Val is coming over."

I shrugged, and fled the room.

In the shower, I stood in the steam, and let the warm water pour down me. Taking more than one shower a day was normal for me. A warm shower always took stress off of me. Had my family not been home, and been out shopping or something, I would've been singing in there. I ignored my brain's request to sing, and washed my long, black hair. It was true, that I got my father's black hair. It was black as a raven, and I was proud.

After my shower, I put on jeans and a white blouse, and a black velvet choker, and snuck down to the piano. I tiptoed to the kitchen door, and listened. I could hear Fran's laugh, and Val's voice. Great! Fran was distracted. I sat down at the piano, and locked my fingers together, and cracked them. I first began by playing Beethoven, then finally, after seven songs, ended with Amazing Grace, which Niles was nice enough to teach me how to play.

When I finished, loud clapping filled the room. I was so surprised; I gasped loudly, and turned my head. My father, Niles, Val and Fran were all standing before me, clapping. My father gave a victory shout, and approached me, hugging me.

"I was busy in my office, and I hear this amazing piano playing. And all I could think was, 'is that my daughter?' Lovely performance there, Fiona," my father bragged.

I blushed. "Thank you, everyone."

"Bravo! Bravo!" Fran cheered.

I smiled at her jumping up and down like an idiot. Perhaps she wasn't as bad as I had thought.

Later that day, I sat writing music. I had been working on a song for my mother, who died. It was an amazingly written piece, with a very haunting piano part. Had played it for Niles once-when I first began putting my feelings into the piano and lyrics- and I swore I saw his eyes tear up. Though, it didn't have a title yet, people who have heard it say that I could sell it, and it would be a hit. I'm hoping that my father would be gracious enough to use it in one of his plays.

I was sitting on the couch, the clipboard in my hands scribbling random notes onto the torn piece of black music staffs. Fran entered the room alone. It took me a moment to realize that Val was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Val, Fran?" I asked the bushy-haired woman.

"Oh, Val had to go to her uncle's birthday party."

I nodded in recognition, then, looked down upon my music.

**Will Fiona ever find out that Fran is not out to get her? Hmmm…. The answer is in the next chappie! Thank for reading. **


	3. Sympathy for Fran

I continued to ignore Fran for another moment, and focused on my music. She had her back faced towards me, and she had her hands folded in front of her, tangling her fingers. I noticed her arms gently swinging back and forth as she messed with her fingers. She turned towards me, a concerned look upon her beautiful face. I noticed that she had tears in her eyes, and for once, toward that annoying bushy-haired woman, I felt sympathy.

"What's wrong, Fran?" I asked.

She sniffled. "I can't stop thinking about him," Fran whimpered.

Her mood pulled at my heart strings. "Who?" I asked.

"Danny, my former boyfriend, the man who kicked me out of his bridal shop. I loved him so much," she cried. "I used to think that what we had was special."

I set my clipboard down on the couch next to me. I sat forward, and tapped the couch, beckoning her to sit beside me, so I could hear her out. Her tears came quicker now, even though they remained the silent ones. Fran sat next to me on the couch, and buried her face in her palms. I slid a bit closer to her. I reached my hand out, to embrace her warmly. This whole time, I was jealous. She was more beautiful than I, people liked her for who she was, and she had more friends that I couldn't even dream of getting. I wanted to touch her, but I did not dare. I barley knew her.

I was afraid.

The pain of loosing my mother was unbearable; I was so attached to her. I was just cowardice towards the fact that if I became close to Fran, and something happened to make her leave us, I wouldn't want to go through that pain again. But, for my sake, I needed a motherly figure to look up to, and Fran was my only choice. I had Maggie, who is to busy trying to win a crush to pay any attention to me, then, there's C.C., and I would never consider becoming close with a woman whose known me for years, and doesn't even know my name.

"Fran?" I asked softly, looking for a sign that she hadn't died while crying into her palms.

Fran slowly lifted her head, and looked at me.

Her makeup was smeared horribly. Eyeliner ran into her tears, and down her cheeks. Her eyes were puffy and red.

I cleared my throat, and worked up a sympathy speech.

"Fran," I began quietly. "Don't be sad over a jerk like that. I don't even know him, and I can bet that he liked you for the things you could offer him, and not for who you really are." In was beginning to sound like a sappy woman from one of my father's plays. I continued. "Men like that aren't worth crying over. Fran, you're a young, beautiful woman, with practically your whole life ahead of you. Don't spend it mourning over a big jerk."

"Re-really?" Fran choked. "You think I'm- I'm….," she trailed on account of her tears.

"Yes. Fran, you are beautiful. Screw Danny. You have us now."

I quietly set a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. And what she did next, startled me, and surprised me.

She clutched onto me, and pulled me into a big, warm hug. She buried her face in my shoulder, and took a fist full of my blouse in her hand.

I did probably the sappiest thing I had done. I wrapped my arms around her, and began stroking my nanny's hair.

I looked over her shoulder, and to the kitchen door, where my father had entered from. He paused when he saw me and Fran hugging and gave a slight, proud smile, then, backed up into the kitchen again.

"And for the record, Fran, I think you make a pretty kick-ass nanny."

She stopped hugging me. She looked into my eyes, and smiled.


	4. Caught and Punished

So, things between Fran and I improved much better. The new school year started, and Fran helped me make friends through her makeup and hair skills. Some of the most preppy girls began noticing me. And I got my first boyfriend, hunky Stan Martinelli. The man that utterly makes every girl faint just by walking past them. I thanked Fran for everything, but, I kept my mouth hushed about Stan.

It was Thursday night. My family was preparing to go on our yearly camping trip to the Catskills. I was sad because Fran would not be going with us, but, C.C. was. I wanted to go though, the campground had a riding stable, and I enjoyed my hacks in the mountains.

It was around three a.m. and I wasn't home. I was at Stan's house. His parents were out of town, and he tried to get me into bed. I wouldn't listen to him though, and he hit me, and I got a bruise on my forehead, but luckily my bangs covered it. I walked toward my house, when I realized that something was wrong. There were cops parked outside of my house. I quickly ran toward the house, and into the front door.

I fond myself surrounded by many policemen. My father was in his robe, talking to the police chief.

"Where have you been, young lady?" my father screamed.

Fran, Niles, and Maggie stood on the other side of the room.

I watched as my father thanked the policemen, and showed them out. Then, was the time to be punished. I sat onto the couch. My father approached me.

"Fiona Elizabeth Sheffield, what is the meaning of this?" my father screamed.

I lowered my head. "I'm sorry daddy. You see, ever since Fran showed me how to dress, people have been noticing me more at school. I got a boyfriend, Stan Martinelli. I went to his house to talk to him, and, he tried to have sex with me but, I refused. So he hit me. I'm sorry daddy, I just went to talk to him," I explained softly.

My father gave me a disgusted look. He began tapping his foot impatiently. "That's it, I've had it. Fiona, you are not going to the Catskills this year, and, you will have to stay with Fran."

I stood up quickly. "That's not fair! I admitted to going, and I apologized," I stated angrily.

He chuckled. "That was a bad idea, perhaps if you would have had a better excuse to sneak out, you'd still be going."

"But, daddy," I pleaded.

"Fiona, that's final. I want you to go to bed," he said sternly.

I gave him a saddened look. I took a peek over at Fran, who stood before the staircase now. I began walking toward the stairs; she held her arms open to me. I ignored her, and ran upstairs crying. I burst into my room, and cried into my pillow. Fran quickly came to comfort me.

"Go away!" I hissed. "I don't ever want to see you again, Fran Fine!"

That made her cry.

The whole night was a mess, and tomorrow, the family and Niles left for the Catskills. Fran watched them all pull away in the two sport vehicles, and I watched from my window, peering down at the sight of my father laughing it up with C.C. I hated C.C. And I was beginning to resent Fran again, and I had no idea why, she hadn't done anything.

For the rest of the day, I did nothing but mope. Fran stayed in the living room, curled on the couch under a blanket in depression. I had caused her to lament, and I regretted it. I wanted more to hug her but, I didn't want her to hate me more. I knew that she'd get over it quickly anyways.


	5. Life vs Death

Later that night, I slept almost peacefully in my four-poster bed. I had rolled constantly, and I hated it. I kept dreaming of my mother but, she was in the form of Fran, and she was calling to me for help. I also had a nightmare, which involved C.C. chasing me and Fran down West Broadway with a chainsaw. I moaned in my sleep, and sat up. I looked around my dark room, and slid out of bed. I made my way down the hallway, to the bathroom. To relieve myself.

After said business was done in said bathroom, I made my way down the hall toward the stairs. As soon as I reached the door to Fran's room, I realized that it was open. I peered inside. Fran's bed was empty and the blankets had been swiped off.

My body sought out a drink of water, so I gradually strode toward the top of the staircase, figuring that Fran was down eating.

Just as I placed my foot on the first step, a loud, blood curdling scream filled the air.

_Oh, no, Fran!_ I thought.

I quickly ran down the stairs, prepared for anything. I felt stupid, dressed in a sweatshirt and pajama pants, creeping around my own house. Everything seemed alright, until, I saw it.

Fran was lying on the floor; a figure in black sitting atop her, fighting her.

I screamed, and reached for a candlestick on the table before me. I ran up to the figures back, and hit it as hard as I could. "GET OFF MY NANNY!" I screamed. The figure rolled off of Fran, and I helped her up. She immediately clutched onto me. "Fran, I need you to go get me a steak knife," I whispered.

She stood there.

"Fran, now!" I whispered.

I felt absolutely bad for blaming Fran for everything, when all she was trying to do was help me make friends. I got a sickly feeling as I began tugging at the figures ski mask. Fran ran in, and handed me the knife, which I used to cut the mask off with.

"I came down to eat an éclair and get a glass of water. He was in the kitchen, trying to rob us."

"Well, he won't get away with it for long."

I had spoken too soon. The man quickly got to his feet, and I stood, knife in my clenched hand. He quirked one brow at me. "Give me the nanny!" he hissed.

Again, Fran screamed. He launched himself toward Fran, just as she began to bolt. Unfortunately, he managed to grab hold of her pant leg, and trip her so she fell hard onto her face. Knife still in hand, I launched after him.

He flipped onto his back, and grabbed my hair. I held the knife above my head, and went to strike. He grabbed me, and tossed me across the room. I flew across the room, and bashed into the table near the front door, knocking it over. I smashed a degas statue-my father's favorite one, to- and a vase. I struggled to move. Every time I even thought about moving, a sharp pain ran through my head. I scooted so I was sitting up. I placed my hand on the back of my head; wet. I brought my hand into my field of view. Since I couldn't tell what the liquid was due to darkness, I sniffed it. It was blood, that jerk had gashed my head open.

I heard Fran cry out. I stumbled to my feet, then, once again, launched myself toward the man. I landed on his back.

He was atop Fran again.

"GET OFF HER! YOU STUPID JERK OFF!" I said. I then began cussing. "LEAVE MY BEAUTFUL FRAN ALONE YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SH*T!"

The man threw me again. This time, I landed on the coffee table, the glass one, and glass shattered everywhere. This time, I wasn't sure if I could get up. The man climbed off of Fran, and came over to me. He kicked me in my stomach, and punched me in the face, but, no damage done. He then reached into his pocket, and pulled something out. He walked over to Fran, who was so traumatized, she was crawling away.

That's when I heard it.

A gunshot.

I laid still. It wasn't possible, had he shot Fran? Perhaps he had missed. I looked up; he began putting new bullets into his pistol.

That's when I got mad.

I reached next t me, for the knife. When I was sure of myself, I got to my feet again. This was my house, and she was my nanny, and I had to defend her! As the man aimed for Fran again, I began running. I leaped into the air, and landed on his back, he was standing this time. He dropped the gun, an began to wrestle me. I fought back. When I finally got a firm enough grip, I plunged the knife into the man's neck, and fled.

He began wobbling everywhere. I was so proud of myself as I watched him fall.

As soon as his body hit the floor, I ran to Fran.

She was lying on the floor, in a pool of blood. I kneeled before her, and, with tears in my eyes, I flipped her on her back. There was blood pouring from her mouth, and she was breathing.

"No!" I whimpered. "Fran! FRAN!"

No response. Quickly left Fran's side, and fetched the phone. I dialed 911.

A man with a husky voice answered.

"New York Police Department, how may I be of assistance?" he asked, on full alert.

"Hello, my name is Fiona Sheffield; I need an ambulance here fast!" I quickly explained.

"What's the problem, Ms. Sheffield?" he asked.

"It's my nanny, she's been shot! A man broke into our house to rob us and he shot her."

"Alright, we will have an ambulance there immediately." I quickly gave him my address, then, hung up.

I threw the phone over my shoulder, and focused in Fran. My god was she bleeding bad. Blood spewed from the bullet hole in her stomach. I lifted her head, and coddled it close to me. I found myself hoping, praying, that somehow, she would be okay. As soon as the ambulance arrived, a woman and man put her onto a gurney and loaded her into the back.

"What happened?" the woman asked me.

I sniffled. "That man broke in, and Fran was in the way of his robbery of the night, so he shot her," I explained.

The woman took some notes. "What's her full name, Fiona?" she asked.

"Francine Fine," I replied.

"And is she a relative of yours?" she asked.

"She's my nanny. But, I love her."

"Why don't you come with us?" she suggested.

I approached the back of the ambulance. They had Fran hooked to a breathing machine, and many IV bags were attached to her. I hated seeing her like this, it brought me into crying. The woman in the ambulance helped me in the back, where I sat next to the woman, and held Fran's hand. During the ride to the hospital, I looked at the woman with teary eyes.

"Will you be able to save her?" I asked between sniffles.

She sighed. "Perhaps. You know, what you did for your nanny was mighty brave. Not many girls would have the guts to stab a man because he attacked her nanny."

"Mmmhm…" I softly replied.


	6. The Hospital

The ambulance took us to the hospital straight away, with absolutely no extra stops. The man behind the wheel was smart enough to run all of the red lights; the shortest stop would be fatal for Fran. I had known her almost three months, and she got shot. Man, life is tough upon good people. Fran needed serous medical attention, and I was glad that the couple in the ambulance was as cooperative as they were; they were true heroes.

I kept pressing Fran's hand between my palms, as if to warm it. I found myself praying in the back of my mind. I guess you could consider me a Christian, I mean, I read the bible once in a great while. Fran was Jewish; and I was half Christian. We were quite the pair of friends, Fran and I.

"Her heart rate is dropping," the woman said to me. She quickly got to her feet, and opened the glass window that separated the driver's seat from the back. "Step on it, Frank, were beginning to loose her," she urged.

The man named Frank, slammed his foot on the gas petal, and we were off at a much faster rate.

As soon as we reached the hospital, they evacuated Fran from the ambulance, and began wheeling her into intensive care. I ran behind them as fast as my body allowed me to. As I began to follow them through a pair of swinging doors, a nurse stopped me, and I fought back.

"Miss, you cannot go back there," she warned.

"I have to, my nanny is back there," I said.

"Just go into the waiting room, and I'll come get you when you may see her."

I ignored the woman. I pushed past her, and began bolting down the hospital corridor. As I began to catch up with the ambulance couple and Fran, two pairs of arms caught me. I found myself being dragged on my heels from the intensive unit, by two large male nurses.

"No," I cried. "I WANT TO STAY WITH HER! FRAAAAAAAAAANNNN!" I screamed.

It was no use, the male nurses were just too strong, and they dragged me into a waiting room, where I was persistent to urge the nurse at the desk to let me back there. She wouldn't budge. Luckily, I had a couple quarters in my pajama pants pocket. I made my way to a pay phone. I inserted my coins, and dialed the number to the cabin. C.C. answered' surprising for almost four a.m.

"Hello?" she asked, between yawned.

"C.C. I need my father," I said.

"He's sleeping," she hissed.

I sighed. "C.C. Babcock, this now is not the time to fight, something terrible has happened and I need to talk to my father," I insisted.

She chuckled. "What happened?"

"Fran got shot while out house was being robbed," I said.

Just then, the phone made a loud bang. Then, I could hear C.C. cheering. I then heard the footsteps of my father. He picked up the phone.

"Hello?" His British voice was comforting right about now.

"Daddy!" I screeched. "Something terrible has happened to Fran."

He became very alert now; I could tell through his vocal tone. "Darling, what is it?"

"Fran has been shot!"

"What! Fiona, darling, tell me everything that happened," he insisted.

I took a deep breath. "I got up to get a glass of water, and I heard Fran scream. When I went downstairs, a big man was trying to choke her; he was wearing a ski mask."

"What did you do?" he asked, very concerned.

"I attacked him, but, it didn't work. He threw me across the floor- twice, in fact- then he got up, punched me, and then, shot Fran while she was trying to get up."

He took a few deep breaths himself.

Before he continued to interrogate me, I heard Niles enter the room.

"What the jolly rancher is going on in here? And why is Miss Babcock laughing like a hyena?" he asked.

"Because…NANNY FINE IS DEAD!" C.C. cheered.

Father and I both ignored her.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm at the hospital, near West Broadway. The doctors just took her in. I'm still waiting for permission to go back there and be with her."

"Alright, we'll be there soon. Stay with Miss Fine, you hear me? I want to know everything when we get there. Aright?" he asked, a bit rushed to get here.

"Alright, daddy. Oh, I got to go, the doctors here," I said, as soon as I saw the doctor enter the waiting room. I hung up and approached him. "Doctor," I greeted him.

"Are you. Miss Sheffield?" he asked.

"Yes. Is she going to be alright?" I asked.

He looked a little ashamed. "We don't know, we've removed the bullet, and patch the wounds but, she's in a minor coma for now. There's a small chance she won't wake up," he said.

"When may I see her?" I asked.

"Right now, if you wish."

He took me down the hall, and into Fran's room. I entered, and thanked the doctor. There was a big curtain blocking Fran from the door. I suck behind it, and took a good look. Fran was sprawled in her hospital bed. Her hair was undone; it was sprawled behind her, all over the pillow. She was wearing a hospital gown; and she was white, very white, ghostly white. She looked like a sleeping ghost. I looked at the small machine in the corner, and looked at her heart rate. It seemed normal but, every once in a while, it would drop, then, run average again. When this happened the third time, I dropped to my knees, and folded my hands in prayer.

"Dear god," I began. "Please, let Fran stay with us, even if it's for a little longer. Must you take the one person that I love as much as I loved my mother, before you took her to be at your side?" I wasn't good at playing religious, but, I certainly was not playing right now. This was real, most certainly real.

Before finishing my prayer, I reached under the collar of my sweatshirt, and took off the necklace that Fran had given me. It was a Victorian style silhouette of a woman, on a pink background. It had a gold rim, carved with many pretty designs. I laid it on the floor before me. I bent over, and kissed it. As I finished my prayer, and began putting my necklace on, a got a strange feeling. A tear rolled off the end of my nose, and onto the floor. I got to my feet, and approached Fran. With every little beep the heart machine made, my heart seemed to stop.

I pulled a chair to Fran's bedside, and just stared at her. She was beautiful, even in a hospital gown. I decided to talk to her. I had seen on TV that when you talk to someone when they're unconscious, they fight and end up coming back to you; I thought I'd give this a try.

I took her hand in mine, just like in the ambulance.

"Fran, I don't know if you can hear me right now but, I need you to come back to me," I whispered. I began shedding more tears. "I'm sorry that I was so cruel to you when we first met… I just….needed to get used to the fact to having someone my mother's age living with us again. Her death took the biggest toll on me, you know. Oh, Fran, please don't leave. Maggie needs you, Niles and C.C. need you, dad, Briton and Gracie need you." I allowed my voice to quiet. "And most importantly, I need you," I admitted. "I love you."


	7. Miracles Happen

**A/N: Ok, so the feelings in this chapter were express through a song I heard. The Song "I'm Not Afraid" by Eminem. I heard it on the radio, and immediately thought about how Fiona wasn't afraid to take a stand and save Fran. **

Throughout the rest of the night, I sat at Fran's bedside, sleeping in the chair, her hand still in my grip. I slept like this until six a.m. I was basically awake with my eyes still closed, when someone tapped my left shoulder. As I raised my head, and looked upward, I found myself looking into the face of my father.

"Daddy," I whispered, hugging him.

He took one good look at Fran. I noticed that she was not on her breathing machine anymore; the nurse must have taken it off of her while I was sleeping.

"Tell me everything that happened," he whispered, pulling up a chair.

"Where are Niles and the kids?" I asked quietly.

"Niles took Maggie, Briton and Gracie home. They were so sad about Fran, that they all cried themselves to sleep in the back of the limo."

I sighed. "I got up to get a drink of water," I began. "I heard Fran scream. As soon as I made it downstairs, a man in a black ski mask was trying to take advantage of her. I had no choice but to save her daddy," I said, quivering my bottom lip. I tried my best not to cry but, the fact that someone had hurt my best friend, made me inevitable to tears.

He hugged me close to his side. "I know, darling." As soon as he stopped hugging me, he folded his hands. "I would've done the same thing. I'm proud of you, you know. And I'm sure she is to," he said, flicking his head at Fran.

"Can she stay forever?" I asked.

He nodded. "That was my intention," he replied. "I figured that she was perfect for the job and, she turned out to be."

I took one good look at Fran, who looked rather different with her hair down and not a headband on. I wiped a tear from my cheek. "The truth is, daddy, that she reminds me of mom."

He sighed. "Well, they do have similar personalities."

I put my face in my free palm for a moment, still refusing to let go of Fran's hand. I wanted her to know that I would rather die than leave her in her state. "This may sound crazy, daddy, but, I feel like that the only way I can go without lamenting over mom, is by spending time with Fran." I raised my head, and looked at him wearily. "Is that wrong, daddy?"

A concerned look dropped upon his face. "No. Darling, you're trying to find a way to move on, and that's a good thing. It's okay to remember your mother but, you can't spend your whole life wallowing her, when you know perfectly well that she's never coming back."

Just then, something lightly tightened around my right hand. I looked down; Fran's hand was locked onto me. She had moved her hand.

I turned toward Fran. "Fran?" I asked, a bit happy.

She then gently moved her head, left, and then right and she moaned in unconscious pain.

"Miss Fine?" my father asked.

She moaned again.

I grinned slightly.

Her beautiful eyes opened, and she turned her face at me.

"Fi-Fiona?" she stuttered.

"Yes, Fran, I'm here," I replied, never raising my voice above a mere whisper.

She looked in my father's direction.

"Mistuh Sheffield?" she asked.

"Yes, Miss Fine, it's me."

She smiled in my direction. Before Fran was shot, I never knew that miracles existed. But now, I was most certain that they existed.


	8. Frans Admittion

Later that day, around noon, Niles brought the children to visit Fran and me in the hospital. And sadly, he also brought C.C. I stood next to Niles as I watched Maggie, Briton, and Gracie all gave Fran small hugs, they were afraid of hurting her. I watched happily as Niles even gave her a small hug, and my father to. C.C. paid no attention to Fran, and that made me really angry.

I approached C.C.

"And what about you, Miss Babcock? You can't even tell Fran how much you are appreciated for her keeping me out of your hair?" I asked, with my eyebrows raised. "Now, that doesn't sound like the attitude of one of my father's business partners."

She scoffed. "I don't consort with the help," she hissed.

Everyone in the room gave her an angered look, including little Gracie. I admired the way that Gracie squinted her eyes at her; she must of that she could stare C.C. down by herself.

C.C. sighed. "OH, ALRIGHT! Nanny Fine, I sure do hope you get better. And I want to thank you for keeping the children on perfectly short leashes," she said, mainly looking at me as she said it through clenched teeth.

Even I was happy with that, and when it comes to Fran, everyone better be nice.

We all shared a good laugh after that.

After about two hours of visiting hours, everyone left, except for my father and me.

"Is there anything you need?" my father asked Fran.

She pondered for a moment. "Yes, I would like to talk to Fiona in private for a moment," she requested.

My father nodded. "Alright, I'm hungry anyways. Would anyone like anything from the cafeteria?" he asked.

"Can I have a hot chocolate, daddy?" I asked.

"Of course you can my little heroine. Would you like anything, Miss Fine?"

"No thank you."

And with that he left. I was standing at the windowsill, looking over the city.

"Fiona," Fran called quietly, tapping her hospital bed next to her. "Come sit with me."

I obeyed; I sat on the edge of the bed next to her. She then wrapped her arms around my neck. She coddled me like she would coddle a child.

"Fiona," she began. She was still sore, and she was starting to get tired again.

"Easy, Fran, don't hurt yourself," I soothed.

She ignored me. "You saved my life."

I nodded slightly. "I had to, Fran, he was about to commit horrible crimes upon you. If I didn't save you, I wouldn't have been able to live with the guilt. Besides, you're my nanny, I had to save you," I stated. "I love you."

When I said that, she pulled me down into a lying position, and rested my head on her shoulder. She rested her chin atop my head. "You're very special to me, Fiona. You just got more attached to me than the others. If I ever have a daughter, I want her to be just like you," she bragged.

"Oh, Fran, I can't wait for you to come home again. I have a very special present for you," I said.

Just then, my father walked in, carrying a cup of hot chocolate.

"Awww….look at you two!" he bragged.

"Kodak moment," Fran said under her breath.

I giggled. "I love you, Fran," I said, and I kissed her on her cheek.

She blushed.

I didn't care how much of that my father saw, either. Fran was my nanny- my best friend- and she deserved a small kiss.


	9. Home Again

After three more days, my head where it had been gashed was healed, and Fran was healed enough to go home. I sat in the back of the limo, holding onto her, and I helped her through the front door. Everyone crowded around her, giving her hugs and things. I had made up my mind about something, and I was going to share with everyone.

"Since I caused Fran her accident," I said, helping Fran onto the couch so she could relax. "I have decided that it's my responsibility to look after her," I stated.

"Why, Mistress Fiona, I'll handle it," Niles said.

"Niles, I believe you have enough to do. Besides, it's my 'thank you' to her for being so sweet."

Fran shot me a smile. "Let Fiona do it, it'll give me the chance to study her," she implied.

"Study me?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"Study you, so I can learn to be smart like you."

I quickly thanked her, and scurried into the kitchen to make her some of my famous cinnamon tea, and she loved it. She and I sat side by side on the couch for hours, chatting about anything that crossed our minds. I told her about how well my piano lessons during school were going, and about how I had a recital at the end of the year; I never mentioned my song to her. Truth be told, it had a title now: **The Way She Changed Me. **It was my present to Fran. I jut had to play it for her. After we stopped talking randomly about Christmas, she looked at me.

"Speaking of Christmas, you mentioned that you had a present for me," she reminded me.

I set my cup of tea on the coffee table. "That I did."

I quickly called everyone into the living room. They all sat on the couch adjacent the one Fran and I were on. I helped Fran stand up, and I took her to the piano, and sat her on the bench next to me.

I caressed the black and white ivory keys, and wished that I would get my big break as an aspiring actress.

I began playing and singing.

The whole time, I could've sworn that I saw everyone tear up, including C.C.

After my long and loud crescendo of an ending, everyone clapped. Fran hugged me close.

"Thank you, Fiona. That was so beautiful!"

So, I had altered the lyrics a little, I didn't care, I still held the song close to my heart.

"Fiona, perhaps I should have you write songs for my plays," my father suggested. "What do you say?"

"Hmm…tempting….tempting…OKAY!" I jumped up and hugged him.

"Excellent," he said. "You get double your allowance for working with me."

Twice the pay, for less work! Awesome!

"And, I have a surprise for everyone. Pack your bags because, in honor of the heroine of the family- Fiona- we are going back up to camp, for the whole week!" he turned to Fran, as she looked a bit saddened. "All of us," he said.

Fran smiled, and then laughed. "Mistuh Sheffield, you're so sweet," she said, gently slapping his chest in awe.

I nudged Fran lightly, careful not to hurt her. "Speaking of sweet things, there is a part two of you present," I said, as I sprang to my feet, and ran upstairs into my room. I found my official piece of music. It was the copy- the real deal. People around America could buy it, and it was being made into a high school choir song. People across the nation would be singing and playing something that came from me- my heart. I had Niles to thank for that, he was the one who had it published to the national choir music printing company, while I was still in the hospital.

It was the first copy ever made. I hugged it close to my chest, and ran downstairs.

I handed it to Fran.

"Here you go, Fran, the first official copy."

"Thank you, Fiona."

"Actually, Fran, I think it's Niles you should thank, not me. He was the one that had it published," I stated. I turned to Niles. "Thank you, Niles; you're the best butler in the whole world."

"Why, Niles, you shady man!" my father exclaimed, patting Niles on his back. "My daughter is going to be a stellar singer, and it's all thanks to you."

"Don't mention it, Sir; I did it because Fiona is a very talented young lady. I also did it because I admire the way she attached to Fran," Niles replied. "If I may say so, Sir, that's one brave daughter you have here."

I smiled. I was glad that my siblings had left the room just after I gave Fran the copy. They would be upset, had they heard this. I hugged Fran one last time, then, helped her onto the couch. C.C. stood adjacent from the spot where I set Fran. She looked rather bored. I knew she was about to say something. But, she just sighed, and walked out of the room, leaving me wondering.


End file.
